The invention relates to an apparatus for processing dispersions of solids in a fatty phase.
Such an apparatus has been disclosed, for example, in EP-A-279255 and is used for reducing the viscosity of chocolate materials by means of shear forces between the two parts rotatable relative to one another, the outer of which usually being a stator forming a container, and the inner of which being the rotor exerting the shear forces. However, as is known in the case of other apparatuses acting with shear force, such as, for example, in the case of stirred ball mills, the function of the two parts can also be interchanged, the outer part being rotated and the inner part being stationary, or both parts can be driven and caused to rotate. Usually, both parts have shearing tools on the inner surfaces facing one another, which tools form shear gaps on the one hand between their radial end and the opposite circumferential wall and on the other hand also between one another.